


Watch The World Burn

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'Your Bucky', Angst, Captain America: Civil War Spoilers, M/M, Mentions of Physical Torture, Mentions of Psychological Tortue, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know, he remembered you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch The World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the bandwagon of Stucky trash whilst the internet is still melting down over 'your Bucky'. Because as previously stated, I am Stucky trash.

“You know, he remembered you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky.”

It seemed unfathomable to Steve that his heart could break anymore than it already had, but yet again he was proved wrong as he felt it crack a little inside. He didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what Crossbones was alluding to with that smug smirk of his.

_Your Bucky._

He wondered what they did to Bucky, what unimaginable tortures they used on him to get him to break, to tell them that. Was it physical? Brutal, relentless beatings and disciplining like Bucky was merely a bad dog being retrained.

Maybe they’d used psychological methods. Maybe they used him. Maybe they said he was helping Steve until they were so far inside Bucky’s brain that he didn’t even know who was Steve was anymore, who _he_ was anymore. Maybe they took apart his mind and sewed it back together again until they had their perfect Frankenstein. 

Maybe he’d cried out for Steve, for _his_ Stevie to come and save him like he had done all those years ago. But this time he hadn’t come.

As Steve watched this man in front of him, this monster that had dared touched _his_ Bucky and thought he could live to gloat about it, he vowed one thing:

He might not have been there before. He might not have been able to save Bucky from HYRDA before they could hurt him. But he was here now, and so was Bucky: fighting at his side, like they were always supposed to. And if anyone thought they could take each other apart from the other again then everyone had another thing coming.

Not HYDRA, not the Government, not goddamn Tony Stark and his superhero registering charter. 

Because Steve would rather watch the world burn than be without his Bucky again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
